


Gentle

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Series: My OC Romance Section [28]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged up characters, Don't copy to another website, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Married Couple, No Translation Allowed/Approved, Romance, Serious Injuries, Talk of Pregnancy, takes place in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: He wasn’t supposed to do this, but damnit if his wife isn’t convincing.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Female Character
Series: My OC Romance Section [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621531
Kudos: 9





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to re-publish this work, since there's no point in taking it away when I'm going to be writing more explicit rated stories.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and reviews! Enjoy!

They weren’t supposed to be doing this.

 _He_ _should know better_.

A kiss was as far as it was supposed to be. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , allow himself to go any further. After all, his wife was still weak, injured, from an unexpected ghost attack. One that was uncharacteristically brutal, in which he barely got to her in time. His worst fears of the ghosts finding out about her, came true.

It had been several weeks since the attack, and he was still so terrified for her.

But then, when he turned over for the night to share with her one last kiss before sleep took over, she latched onto him. Her short nails dug into his bare back.

“Anna-”

“ _Please_ Danny, this is killing me.”

The grown man knew what she meant, without the need to elaborate. The halfa felt the same way. He missed their coupling, but he couldn’t risk her getting any further injured. Danny wanted to give in. He wanted to embrace her. To be inside of her. To feel her all around him as he took her. Damn it, they had to put their plans for children on hold because of what happened.

Still, Danny knew that his fears and thoughts were illogical, at this point.

His blue eyes looked down her clothed figure. Without needing to look at her bare skin, he knew already what it looked like. The deep purple bruises that scattered all over were mostly gone. The ones that were left were this ugly green colour, but pale. The bandages around her waist were still tight, which held the broken ribs in place. In his mind, he knew that they were mostly healed. Perhaps another week, barely even that, was all that they needed. The head injury and concussion she had sustained was finally gone, to his forever relief. She only left the hospital over a week ago, with a doctor’s order to take it easy.

Danny took in a sharp inhale through his teeth. His eyes squeezed shut. He wanted to give in so badly, but he _knew better_ than to not.

The nails on his back lightened. The fingers moved up his bare, muscular shoulders and cradled his face. He dared to open his eyes, to look in those pleading green ones.

“I don’t want you to be further injured.”

He attempted to explain, though his tone was weak. His will began to break, but he tried to hold tight to it.

“Then be gentle”

Was her soft reply. She understood how he felt towards the whole situation. They were completely blindsided to the attack. They both knew that Anna wasn’t a fighter. She had the ghost equipment just in case, but they needed to be prepared. There was simply no time for that. Even so, they couldn’t put a big part of their love life on hold because he was scared to touch her in such an intimidate manner. She still felt pain, that was true. But it was a dull one. One of those that was there more out of what the body remembered than genuine pain. The dark-haired woman watched the hesitation that was still there, but the tight hold began to break after she said that. Anna brought his face closer to her, until their lips met.

The kiss was slow, stiff.

Her arms wrapped around his neck in a loose hold. In a painfully slow manner, Danny placed his hands on her waist. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on her clothed skin. When she didn’t indicate any signs of pain, the kiss deepened.

This was fine.

This was good.

If he continued to go slow, watching for the signs, they should be okay.

Danny’s pale fingers dipped underneath her oversized pajama top. They explored the canvas beneath them, being mindful of the bruises still there. The usual warm skin was hotter than usual. It almost burned against his cold hands. A sigh escaped his wife, as she arched just a little towards his touch. The kiss became more confidant, bolder. The buildup over the last several weeks became more evident. Anna gave a soft gasp when his lips decided to latch onto her neck. A whine soon escaped her when they began to suck. Those sounds sent a shiver down his spine. His usual cold core felt like it began to boil.

Gentle, he reminded himself. As much as he wanted to jump her, he needed to be mindful.

He lightly bit her neck, before kissing and sucking on the spot. If there was to be a bruise, it damn well be a love bite than what she endured.

“Danny”

Anna cried out at the unexpected action. Damn. If that didn’t make his groin harder, he’d be a liar.

His fingers shook as they unbuttoned her top. With each button undone, he kissed, sucked, and bite every inch of skin that revealed itself. He felt one of her hands gripped onto his hair in such a tight grip that it should have made him wince. Instead, encouraged, he continued to paint her skin with love to replace the pain. When he reached the bandages, he paused. The memories of her broken body entered his fog mind.

Anna felt the man’s body stiffen. A sigh escaped her, knowing full well what ran through his thoughts. She leaned forward a bit, to shrug off the silky top and threw it onto the ground somewhere. She felt his eyes on her, which made her lips twitch a bit. If he was going to be stubborn about it, then Anna was going to make sure to remind him of her demand. Fully seated upright, with only a little throb as a sign of protest, she turned her attention back to him. Her hands cupped his face and brought it to hers, until their lips met.

He didn’t move.

It didn’t matter to her. Soon, she was going to make him relax once more. Her hands moved to rest on his strong chest.

“I’m safe”

Anna whispered against his lips. Their eyes locked.

“You made it in time.”

Her lips moved to peck his cheeks.

“I’m healing”

A peck to the forehead.

“Soon these injuries will be only memories.”

Once more, returning to the lips. The man’s body, with each kiss, each sentence, began to melt against hers. Soon, she found herself on her back once more, with a heavy body on top. He was mindful of not putting too much of his weight onto her. One deep kiss later, he pulled away to pleasure her once more.

Danny didn’t waste time to remove the rest of her articles. For a moment, Anna watched as his usual loving blue eyes changed into heated green pair. With a feather-like touch, his fingers ran from her hips to her legs. Goosebumps spread across her skin. Her breath hitched, caught in the throat. The smaller body didn’t move. Instead, it allowed the other to move it as needed. A loud gasp escaped Anna when she felt _cold_ fingers touch her womanhood. No sooner, a desperate whine followed.

Danny inhaled sharply.

Damn, it was far too long.

He dipped a finger inside, slowly, being mindful of her dryness. From experience, he knew that he needed to build the wetness up if he wanted to move forward. His finger pulled out, thrusted back in, and curled. Blue eyes watched as the body underneath him arched in the most beautiful way. A groan escaped him before he could stop it. Unable to resist anymore, he moved his head down and pushed his tongue against the little nub. More whines spread across the dark room. Feet were planted flat against the bed, which allowed for the thrust of the hips to come easier.

Her scent was all around him. It drove him crazy.

How he could resist this for so long was beyond him.

Turning his attention back to the task, he took note that her fluid began to spread across her insides. It even coated his finger. He turned up the speed of his tongue, as it continued to play with the clitoris. Another finger was added to explore the inside.

Anna’s mind went blank. No longer did she have control over her actions. It was hard to keep her mind grounded, aware of her surroundings. Not when the cold, skilled fingers and tongue played her like an instrument. The only thing she was aware of were the gasps, whines, moans, and the repeated name of her husband that escaped her evermore drying lips. This was far better than what she initially asked for.

Yes, he was gentle, but soon lost himself in the moment as well. This made her quite happy for several reasons.

Soon, his tongue stopped its actions. The fingers never once stopped the deep, hard, and slow thrusts. But the abrupt halt made Anna almost ask what the matter was. She didn’t even have the time to say a single word, before her mouth was assaulted by that same tongue. It pushed its way past her lips and explored her mouth. Another set of coldness evaded her body, except this time was the chest area. The other unoccupied hand decided to add to the pleasure. It twisted, pinched and rolled the breast it grabbed, in such a way that left her further lost in the moment. Anna never believed her chest to be sensitive. It never made her act like this when it was her hands doing the job. However, ever since Danny became involved, everything changed.

Not for the first time, Anna was thrilled with her husband’s icy core.

She felt her husband’s lips turn into that sinister smirk of his, but she didn’t care.

All she cared was for this to never stop.

“Danny!”

Anna’s lips pulled from him to cry out his name. Her green eyes squeezed shut, unable to think straight with everything happening at once. She felt a third, and final, finger join the duo. They began to speed up, all but hammering in and out of her. The buildup slowly became unbearable. The dark-headed woman felt like she was nearing her end, but, yet, _it was so far away_.

“Anna”

Danny let out a deep groan. If someone asked him to describe this scene, there were no words in the world that could capture its beauty. Reluctantly, he let go of her chest, to bring back attention to what he was doing beneath. The way the walls tightened around his fingers. The way her body shook and tried to meet his thrusts. Her cries that began to turn into begging. He knew what she wanted, _needed_ , and he was going to give it to her. He wasn’t cruel. All that needed to be done was for him to place his thumb on her clitoris. Then, rub in tight, hard circles.

Not a moment later, she became undone. The black headed man watched the beautiful scene unfold in front of him. The way she cried out his name. The way her body sweat. The way her back arched, in such a way that it flushed against his cold skin. The way her ridiculously long hair spread on the pillows like a halo and stuck to her sweaty body.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out. They were coated with her natural fluid and cum. Absently, he whipped it on his pants. His attention was fully on the woman beneath him, to make sure that she was alright after how intense this was. He watched with watchful eyes for several seconds, which turned into minutes. Her body was still flushed red, but slowly returned to its natural colour. The breathing slowed down, until it almost returned to normal. There was a smile on her lips. Her eyes opened, revealing a green pair full of love and warmth. It made his heart hammer in his chest.

How was it possible to fall in love all over again?

Anna gave a small laugh.

“That was great. Finally, I got you to relax.”

Danny blushed at the statement. There was no way he could come up with his usual comebacks, with how true that statement was. He groaned with embarrassment, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Right where a love bite began to form from earlier. This made his wife laugh harder. Her arms circled around his head, hugging it close to her.

“All I needed to do was get you excited.” Anna grinned evilly, not that her husband could see. Not that he _needed_ to, if his annoyed groan was anything to go by. “And look at that, it seemed to have worked.”

Damn if that smug tone wasn’t both sexy as hell and furthered his embarrassment. The bottom of her body arched up, right up against the clothed hardness. It felt like a rock. The action made him moan and thrust down to meet her hips. The woman smiled like she just won the lottery. Without a word, she nudged him to move off her a bit more. Once the man did so, she went to remove his pants and undergarment. Danny stuttered in relief when his member was freed from its confinement. Not too soon after, his breath hitched when he felt warm fingers stroke it.

“Are you sure?”

The halfa forced out the question, with his mind being elsewhere. He searched his wife’s eyes, to look for any hesitation or second thoughts. He wouldn’t push her through this if she didn’t want to. He could take care of himself, if needed. Foreplay was one thing, but full on intercourse was something that he really worried about. Thanks to his powers, he was stronger than the average person. He could seriously hurt her if he wasn’t careful, especially now when she was in this state. Gently, Danny pushed out a long piece of hair out of her sweaty face. There was a strong urge to grab a handful of it and pull her lips against his. To taste her again. To get lost in the emotions and heat. But he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_.

Anna let go of him. She moved to place her finger on his lips. She gave a slight frown, but also made sure to look confidant and assured. If not for herself, then for him.

“Gentle”

That word hung in the air. A reminder from earlier. A promise. One full of trust. A shaky exhale escaped Danny.

“Gentle”

He repeated, almost trying to convince himself that it was going to be that simple. That he didn’t want to do all sorts of things to her that was better left not talked about outside the bedroom. That he didn’t want to bury himself inside of her in one go. That he didn’t want to lose himself in the heat of the moment, her warmth, the sounds that left her whenever he thrusted back in. That he didn’t want to climax and impregnate her, like they planned for _so_ long. The more those thoughts invaded his mind, the harder it was for him to keep a tight hold on his control.

Gentle, right.

Soft legs wrapped around his waist, locking at the ankles. This brought their hips together, which made their privates rub in the most delicious manner. Danny didn’t stop the curse that left him.

“Danny”

Anna said his name with such softness that it made his heart clench. Until now, he didn’t realize that his eyes were closed. When he opened them, he locked them with that of his wife’s. It felt like so many of his doubts, fears and desires laid open for her to see. Something that should be a warning to her, of what could happen if he lost control. Instead, he was embraced. The arms around his neck pulled him closer, and their lips met in a slow dance. His body fully rested on his forearms, which trembled from all the emotions that cursed through his veins. Danny shifted his weight onto one of the forearms, so that he could tangle his hand in that long, soft, black hair.

His heart hammered in his chest, but quiet confidence followed. He broke the kiss so that he could grab his shaft and push into the warmth that awaited him. A groan escaped him before he could stop it, even if he could. His body fell back onto his shaky forearms, and into the comforting waiting arms of his beloved. The halfa buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent.

In a slow and steady manner, he pulled out, pushed in a little deeper, and continued the cycle. Her body welcomed him with little resistance. Her encouraging words and sounds whispered into his ear. Even so, he was careful. Even when he was fully inside of her, and pulled out, he continued the pace. Only this time, he made sure to grind his hips hard against hers whenever they met. This caused her to gasp and moan in approval.

It was hard to say how long they continued in this manner.

The air around them grew warmer as the time went on. Their scents mixed with that of sex, as it mingled across the room. The darkness enclosed on them like flames. There was no light whatsoever. Not from the new moon nor the stars or the streetlights, as the curtains were shut tight. The only thing they could see, were each other. The only thing they felt were each other. The only thing they heard were the other’s gasps, moans and whispers of names, encouragements and declaration of love.

The legs around his waist tightened. The short nails dug deep into his skin. They created red, thin, angry lines as they ran down his spine.

She was all around him. His member, his person, his _soul_. It made his head spin.

Anna felt quite the same, holding onto him like he was her lifeline. Tightening around him, to suck him in, to never let go.

Nothing could pull them from each other. Not even an attack. They were simply too deep in this to care anymore.

“Danny, come inside of me.”

Anna demanded, though her voice was barely above that of a whisper. It shook.

“ _Yes_ ”

The man growled deeply. It made her chest vibrate at how intense it sounded. It turned her on even more, if that was even possible. Anna watched as his blue eyes flashed once more to green, as they stared deep into her soul. She wanted to come, so badly. Their hot and cold skin rubbed against each other in the more torturous manner. Then, she felt it. It started with the speed of his hips, which quickened their thrusts. Then, came the explosion. The cool but satisfying explosion of his seed against her walls. Danny pushed a hand in between them and up against her clitoris. He circled around the little bud in a similar fast pace. The simple touch was too much. The speed was what brought her world crashing down.

Anna threw her head back and screamed. Her vision went white. She became deaf to the world around her. Only pleasure was felt. The slowing thrusts of the hips. The lips and teeth that created another love bite on her neck. The way her body _shook_ from how powerful this union was.

Soon, the couple simply laid there, as they caught their breath.

Danny rolled off her at some point, onto his side of the bed. The two faced each other. Their arms and legs intertwined with little knowledge of where one began and ended. Anna’s head tugged underneath her husband’s chin. A sigh of content escaped her. She closed her eyes, losing to the warm feeling all around her. The fingers that ran through her tangled hair. It was too perfect. She felt safe. No longer did she fight the sleep that claimed her. The last thing she remembered were the lips that met the crown of her head.


End file.
